Amanda Rosen-A pequena semideusa
by Isy123
Summary: Havia coisas que Chuck/Deus não sabia, ele tinha que tomar conta do que os seus filhos aprontavam e se sua irmã estava se comportando,então não foi bem a culpa dele,que não percebeu que tinha uma criança,uma garota,para ser mais exato.Só que a mesma não quer nada com ele e é mais teimosa que seus filhos nunca foi tão difícil ser pai.


**O casamento entre Becky e Sam não aconteceu, Chuck terminou com ela antes dela descobrir que estava grávida, pode conter palmadas, mas irei avisar se conter no capitulo, A Amanda eu imagino como Sabrina Carpenter mais nova, a foto da capa, mas ela tem cabelo castanho claro com alguns fios ver a roupa dos personagens me seque no polyvore meu usuario é isabella-ribeiro.**

-Amanda...-falou a mulher,deveria está no começo dos trinta anos.

Ela tentava,sem sussesso,acordar sua filha que dormia,como um pequeno anjo.

-Querida...Acorda-tentou mais uma vez acordar,a pequena,fazendo carinho nos cabelos castanhos da criança.

-mmmh...mais cinco minutos-falou Amy sonolenta.

-Já te dei uma hora a mais de descanso,vamos meu amor tem que acordar.

-Vai embora-falou enfiando a cara no travisseiro tentando voltar a dormir.

-Ahh é assim?então eu irei comer,sozinha,todas aquelas panquecas.

Ao ouvir a palavra magica,a criança,praticamente,pulou para fora da cama.

-To acordada,to acordada.

Becky rindo bagunçou o cabelo da filha.

-Vai se arrumar,enquanto eu termino de fazer o café.

Amanda foi em direção ao banheiro,deixando sua mãe no quarto.

Becky arrumou a cama da filha, depois foi ao armario,para pegar o uniforme .Que era um vestido azul claro,até o joelho,com gola e uma faixa na cintura da cor casaquinho rosa claro,uma boina rosa e um tenis esticado em cima da do quarto da menina,e foi para cozinha.

Esquentou as panquecas de novo,fez um pouco de calda de um mamão,para à filha,e colocou na cúbuca,depois fez um pouco de cafe com leite e suco de laranja.

Depois de anguns minutos,Becky ouviu os passos de Amy descendo.Já vestindo o uniforme e trazendo a mochila,da mesma cor do uniforme e com asas,nas costas.

-Venha comer,meu amor.-a menina foi logo pegando a paqueca-Não, a fruta.

-Tenho que,mãe?-falou fazendo um leve biquinho.

-Sim,querida,primeiro a fruta e depois você come a paqueca.

Ouvindo a mulher a criança começou a comer o mamão,da forma mais rapida possivel.

-Amanda,calma assim vai engasgar.

Com a boca cheia a menina.

-Você falou que eu tinha que comer e não sobre a velocidade do ato.

-Você não existe,querida.E não fale com a boca cheia.

A criança revirou os olhos,de forma brincalhona,e depois engoliu a comida.

-Agora posso ter panquecas?

-Vai lá, suas amadas panquecas.

-Yeep-com o gritinho de felicidade,Amy pegou quatro panquecas,encheu com chocolate e começou a devora-las.-Estou cheia,mamãe.

-Tudo bem pequena,vai escovar os dentes,enquanto eu tiro a mesa e termino de me arrumar.-A menina saiu e começou a subir as escadas correndo.-Sem correr Amanda.

Becky tirou a mesa e começou a lavar a louça,depois de deixar tudo pronta foi para o quarto se arrumar,primeiro escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos,deixando eles soltos,fez uma maquiagem básica,rimel,um pouco de base e corretivo e um batom vermelho.

Saiu do banheiro e foi se arrumar,escolheu um vestido,lilás com uns detalhes preto,batia na coxa,era serio e não tinha decote nem nada,escolheu um blazer,a bolsa e o oculos fendi tudo da mesma cor,preto.

Terminou de se arrumar e pegou a chave do carro.

-Amanda,vamos.

A garotinha surgiu em instantes e acompanhou a mãe até o carro.

Becky ainda se chocava ao notar como a sua vida tinha mudado,nos ultimos anos,de uma fã obcecada à pesquisadora de contos,da mitologia e folclore do descobriu que estava grávida,do seu escritor favorito,Becky percebeu que tinha que mudar e fazer algo para essa criança.Lógico que não dava para ela esquecer a sua paixão para o sobrenatural ,então juntou o util ao agradavel e começou a ganhar dinheiro fazendo a coisa que amava.

-Mãe,posso ir na frente?-Amanda perguntou tirando a senhora do seu desvaneio.

-Não,querida.É contra lei.-abriu a porta traseira do carro.-Vem senta na cadeirinha.

Colocou a menina de sete anos na cadeirinha,e prendeu com foi para o lado do motorista e deu partida.

-Então querida,que brinquedo você está levando?

Hoje era sexta-feira e era permitido levar algum brinquedo para a escola.

-Estou levando .-Só Becky mesmo para ter uma filha apaixonada por historias,ao ponto de dar o nome de um personagem classico á um ursinho de pelucia.

-Você nunca larga esse ursinho,em?

-Por que largaria?Eu amo ele.

Rebecca riu com a fala da filha,não demorou muito para chegar a escola,ou melhor a fila de carros para deixar os trinta minutos depois a porta do carro abriu.

-Ola Amanda-Carlie a ajudante ajudou Amanda a sair da cadeirinha-Trouxe o a pouco vamos ter que cobrar a matricula dele.

-Bem isso Carlie,essa garotinha quase nunca larga esse fala para Joana deixar ela no meu trabalho hoje por favor.

-Claro Becky.

Amanda deu beijo na mãe e saiu do carro e dando a mão a Carlie.

Becky esperou pra ver a filha entrar na escola para depois dar partida no carro.E foi em direção ao trabalho no meio do caminho ela sentiu algo estranho,um pressentimento de que algo iria acontecer.

Uma hora e meia depois,Becky chegou ao local de trabalho,ficava na cidade vizinha a um conjunto de predios antigos,que investigavam arquivos e mais o carro e saiu.

-Bom Rosen-falou Amelia,uma garota por volta dos vinte cinco anos,era curta de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes e com aparencia praticamente angelical.

-Bom Dia,Amelia.Já falei que não precisa do senhora.

-Bem você é a minha chefe.

Revirando os olhos Becky falou.

-Tudo bem,há algo marcado na minha agenda?-falou andando em direção a sua sala.

-Tem sim,dois agentes do FBI um horario para uma consulta.

Isso era estranho,mas ao mesmo tempo familiar.

-Por que,dois agentes precisam de uma pesquisadora de mitos?

-Bem eles falaram que tem haver com os assassinatos que ocorreram.

-Tudo bem,obrigada chegarem não precisa anunciar,só manda eles entrarem.

-Tudo bem,Becky.-Falou Amelia indo para sua mesa na recpção.

Becky entrou na sua sala e fechou porta,o comodo era do mesmo material que o predio,de pedra, lembrava uma fortaleza a mesa dela,uma grande janela que dava para o belo jardim,quatro enormes estantes,que iam até o teto,duas poltronas,lousa e um cantinho infantil,que tinha feito para Amanda,com livros para colorir e de leitura.

Rebecca sentou na mesa e pegou as pastas,que Amelia tinha colocado em cima,seria o trabalho do mê para ver o conteudo.

"Que irônia"

Era sobre o apocalipse,que infelizmente era o tema que ela mais sabia,Alô Chuck alô.Se ela escrevesse justamente a verdade do tema,seria trancada em um manicomio ou perderia todo seu merito.Não demorou muito para Becky aprender que mesmo pesquisadores não estavam prontos para a verdade das historias e dos ão ela escondia as piores partes,e fazia uma historia bonita,que eram o que eles realmente queriam.E os fatos horrorosos,ela guardava em sua casa,em um dos dois quartos de panicos,os dois protegidos contra o sobrenatural.

Becky começou a escrever o que ela sabia sobre o assunto e o que tinha certeza que não iria colocar no papel.

-Com licença somos agentes.-falou uma voz que ela reconheceria a qualquer momento.

"não,não,não,agora nã você não percebeu Rebecca?merda tanto tempo em paz e agora eles aparecem."

-Eu sou agente...

-Sam e Dean Winchester,Eu sei.-falou levantando a cabeça e encarando os dois homens,que pareciam surpresos ao ve-la

-Becky-falaram os dois juntos.

-Olá rapazes.

continua...


End file.
